


The Talk

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Tumblr prompt: could you do Anakin setting Ahsoka down either/and pre or post zygeria for some delicate talks.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	The Talk

Anakin rubbed the back of his head, and then slowly made his way into the small area between the two cabins in the suite. He really didn't want to have this talk, but if Ahsoka was going to be watching over the men during R&R, it had to happen.

"Snips?"

He saw her stick her head out of the open 'fresher door, one hand smoothing oil or lotion on the montral under it. That was another thing that reminded him too much of just how young she was. These growth spurts were hell on her under these kind of circumstances. 

"Yeah, Skyguy?" 

"Bring that out here, and I'll finish it for you," he offered.

"Lek needs it too," she said, skeptically. She didn't have a problem with him or Kix or her own men helping her, but Anakin knew he'd flinched the first time she'd asked him. It had led to a little research, and learning that Togruta had slightly different cultural norms on their lekku than the Twi'leks he'd grown up around.

_My lekku are safe in your hands._ It was a Togruta saying, and it meant not only trust but a sense of family. 

"I can handle it." He then grimaced as she grinned at him for phrasing it that way. She ducked back in the 'fresher, getting the tube, and came back to sit on the floor in front of where he'd settled on the tiny sofa.

"What's eating at ya, Skyguy?"

Trust her to jump right to it. Had he been that way with Obi-Wan? No, he'd gotten tired of the 'nothing wrong, padawan, time for a lesson' routine by the time he was twelve.

"Snips, you know when the men get privileges from the locals to go into towns, they tend to want to go to the cantinas, right?" he asked, just to get the setting in place. He held the tube in his cybernetic hand, and used the flesh one to start working the oil onto the montral she hadn't started on yet. He could see the stress cracks in the dermis, and the flakiness where it had gotten too dry.

"Yes," Ahsoka said, dragging the syllable out to show she was confused where he was heading with this.

"As their commanding officer, you're going to have to keep an eye on things, but that means, well, you in cantinas." He really hoped he was not blushing because he felt like he was. Older brothers weren't the ones that were supposed to do this, kriff it all!

"And?" Ahsoka asked, and Anakin wanted to plant his face in the palm of his hand, but both hands were busy.

"You know that some people tend to talk about Twi'lek women like they're not really people to be respected, but… things to be bought or possessed?"

Ahsoka tipped her head back to look at him, and he wanted to just disappear.

"Skyguy, I have lekku. Some idiots don't see anything but those. Yes, I know. Yes, I already got this speech. No, I don't like it. But I'm also certain the boys will be watching over me as much as I watch over them. Good enough?"

"They drug those women, Ahsoka! What if one does that to you?" Anakin blurted out.

She tipped her head back down so he could actually keep working on the montral. "Skyguy, I'll wear a robe when I go in with them. Does that help you calm down?"

"A little," he said, grudgingly. "How are you so calm about something so wrong?"

"Can't do anything about it right now," Ahsoka told him. "Got a war to win first. Then, me and the boys? Might suggest that the Order should look into helping those that get trapped like that. Master Secura agrees it would be a better use than babysitting spoiled diplomats."

Oh. Of course Aayla would have talked things over with her. The pair had gotten chummy on that one mission after all.

"Alright, Snips. Now lean your head down so I can see what I can do about the peeling you have on the central lek."

"Thanks, Skyguy!"


End file.
